


Имена всех целей Сион записывает в свой блокнот

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Имена всех целей Сион записывает в свой блокнот

Имена всех целей Сион записывает в свой блокнот. Записная книжка смерти, - так он его называет.  
Обладатели появившихся там имен исчезают внезапно и бесследно, будто, забыв о пресс-конференциях, деловых встречах, неоплаченных счетах и незабранном из детсадика ребенке, решают, что им срочно нужно в Южную Африку на ПМЖ; в мире случаются и вещи более странные. Либо их находят потом в разобранном состоянии, но с таким покоем на лицах, будто они просто захотели разложить прожитую жизнь по полочкам, и начать решили с собственного тела.   
У Сиона крепкие нервы и он верит во многие странные вещи; впрочем, справедливость в их число не входит.


End file.
